When Alice Met Tarrant
by Kristiana 'Tiger Lily' Ball
Summary: None of the humans in Underland are originally from the land. When the Hatter hits his head, Alice gets the rare opportunity to meet the person Hatter was before he went mad.
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I don't own Alice and Wonderland, nor any of the character*_

 **Chapter 1**

"You could stay," The Hatter suggested hopefully, giving Alice his best smile.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea. But…" Alice started. The Hatter quickly reached out and caught Alice's arm.

"Please Alice. What is there for you in Aboveland that you cannot find here in Underland?" Hatter pleaded with the Right and Proper-sized Alice. Alice thought for a moment before smiling at her dearest friend.

"I'd have to be have mad to stay," Alice laughed, looping her arm with his.

"You would have to be have mad to go back." Together the Champion and her Hatter walked with the rest of the White Queen's subjects back to Mamoreal.

XXXXX

Once the company had returned to Mamoreal, the preparations for the celebratory ball began. Mally and Thackery headed off to the kitchen to help with the feast, while the Hatter led Alice off to her new rooms to dress for the evening.

"I have created the most perfect gown for you, Alice. And the most glorious hat for your pretty head. It's a perfect head, a marvelous head, a right proper Alice head…"

"Hatter!" Alice shouted, taking his hand and giving him a gently smile.

"I'm fine…" Hatter replied, giving a tight smile.

"When did you have time for this?" She asked, running her fingers over the beautiful gown that hung in her new wardrobe.

"While you were still worrying over whether or not you could slay." Alice smile at her dear friend and as he gazed back at her a strange spark began to form in the air between them. The Hatter reached out and gently tucked a strand of his Alice's golden hair behind her ear. Alice in turn leaned into his touch, a soft blush beginning to cover her cheeks. "Aye, lass. Ye be the beauty of all Underland tonight."

"I-I should being getting ready…" Alice breathed, suddenly becoming aware of how close they were. Hatter, seeming to realize the same thing at the same moment, quickly moved his hand from her cheek. She instantly missed the warm of his calloused and bandaged fingers but it was not proper to ask him to return his hand.

"Quite right, dear Alice. I'll leave you to prepare yourself." And with that he turn away and walked out the door, leaving Alice to her lonesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice admired the gown the Hatter had made her as one of the Queen's maids twisted her curls so that they rested elegantly over one shoulder before fastening on her custom hat. The gown was a beautiful shade of soft blue. The bodice would hold her tightly like a corset, but at the moment Alice could not bring herself to resist. It rose to over her breasts, before being replaced by a shear material that split towards either shoulder creating a sort of sleeve. The skirt of the gown, though all the same shade, had been made using several pieces of fabric, giving it a chaotic feel that reminded Alice of the wonderful Madman who designed it. Her hat was perhaps her favorite part of the outfit. It was small, designed to only accent Alice's outfit, not define it. Although it was white with a blue ribbon made from the same material as her gown, it was clearly designed to match the Hatter's prized hat.

Once her gown was fastened, the maid added just a touch of soft pink color to her lips and deemed Alice fit for the evening. Just as Alice gazed at herself in the mirror, there was a knock at her door. The maid quickly opened it and the Hatter walked in, suddenly freezing in mid step.

"Do I look horrid?" Alice asked, turning to face the designer of her exquisite ensemble, nervously stroking the skirt of the gown.

"Alice, you look… marvelous, magical, memorizing…" His eyes began to turn yellow and dark.

"Hatter!" Alice giggled, taking his hand and blushing softly. "Thank you, the dress is perfect."

"A right proper dress, for a right proper Alice," He replied, offered his arm which she instantly took. Together the curious couple walked down the hall towards the ball awaiting them.

At the door, the Hatter presented Alice to the crowd as the great Champion of the White Queen and escorted her down the grand staircase. At the foot of the stairs, they were presented to her Majesty and giving an elegant curtsy Alice paid her respects.

"Rise, my Champion," Mirana smiled, lifting Alice to stand before her. "You have saved us and therefore shall never bow your head to anyone." At this Mirana gently kissed Alice upon the cheek and gave the Hatter an enchanting smile before turning to address the room. "The first dance shall be led by the Champion and her partner."

All the male subjects of the kingdom lined up in front of Alice, presenting themselves as partner to their Champion. Though each hoped to be the chosen one, everyone knew just who Alice would select. With a shy smile, she curtsied before her Hatter, who instantly took her into his arms and began to waltz her around the floor. For a few moments, the crowd watched as the hatted pair spun across the floor completely enraptured in one another, but soon others followed their example and took up their own partners.

"Still believe this is all a dream?" The Hatter whispered in her ear, causing a smile to form on her lips and a soft giggle to escape.

"It's hard to believe that it is not." She saw the sadness slowly begin to creep into his express and quickly leaned in to gently kiss his cheek. "But if it is a dream, my dear Hatter, do not wake me up." At those words, the Hatter spun Alice around and dipped her low bring her back up to kiss her lips ever so softly. Alice opened her eyes wide, staring at her partner in surprise before smile so big, Chessur would be jealous.

"Come, my dear." The Hatter led Alice through a pair of glass doors towards a quiet garden. Together they sat on a little stone bench and gazed at the stars.

"What happens now, Hatter?" Alice asked, gazing upon his face under the moonlight.

"Whatever you wish, my dear Alice," He answered, turning his eyes to meet hers. She leaned into his shoulder and smiled happily. "Do you want something to drink?"

"That would be lovely," she replied. "Just no pishelva." He smiled and headed back into the ballroom. As he walked away, Alice gazed back up at the stars. She was not absolutely certain what she wanted next from all of this, but she was coming to understand that nothing was ever certain. What she did know for certain was that whatever happened to her next, she was going to make sure Hatter was a part of it. She smiled to herself imagine a life spent with the Hatter when something caught her attention.

"Alice!" Mally shouted, running out towards the young woman.

"What is it Mally?" Alice asked, allowing the dormouse to run onto her hand.

"It's da 'Atter! 'e slipped in the ballroom on one of the duchess' gowns and 'it 'is 'ead!" Before she could finish, Alice was already on her feet running towards the entrance to the ballroom.

"Hatter!" She shouted as she entered the grand room. People immediately made way for their Champion as she rushed towards her Hatter who was lying on the floor with the Queen kneeling beside him. As she approached, she fell to her knees, her dress flowing out on the floor around her. "Hatter?" she breathed, gently caressing his cheek. Slowly, his eyes opened and look upon her face, and she sighed a breath of relief and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Dear Hatter, you had me worried."

"Excuse me, madam," He said politely, in a very un-Hatter voice. "But are we acquainted?"


End file.
